Cartoon mashup: Mighty mutanimals unite!
by crafordbrian17
Summary: When Agnes gets captured and taken to krang facility, she tries to break herself out. During her escape route, she allies with a new team and becomes their leader. This story will involve characters from Despicable me, TMNT 2012, inside out, oscar's oasis, and Garfield.
1. Agnes meets Letherhead

Mighty mutanimals unite.

Chapter 1: Agnes meets Leatherhead.

 **[You see viewers, Agnes has somehow gotten captured by a krang squad and taken to a krang base in the middle of a rainforest. But in some strange and action packed way, she might be able to break herself out.]**

We open to the krang base in the rainforest. It's the middle of the night and spotlights are swaying back and forth in the night sky.

Inside the halls of the base, we see a few krang droids walking down the halls with Agnes between them in krang cuffs.

Krang bot #1: "krang, the one called Agnes Gru shall be costony of krang for the time limit known as forever."

Krang bot #2: "that is correct, but what krang does not know is what this child has in store in her what is known as mind. Krang will operate what is known as brain operation in 15.8 micro minutes."

Agnes: "krangy bot's I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I'm getting kinda annoyed by that funny language of yours."

One of the Krang bots bleeps angrily, pulls out a krang taser, and tases Agnes causing a purplish pink electric pulse to form around her body while Agnes moans in pain. Then Agnes drops her head, passes out while her body is smoking a little, 2 krang bots grabs her by the shoulders and they continue walking.

The krang bots take Agnes into a room full of stasis pods. They put Agnes in one of them just as Agnes is regaining consciousness, her cuffs even faint away.

Krang bot #3: "That shall hold the one called Agnes Gru until what is known as further notice.

After Agnes watches the krang bots walk out of the room, she walks over to the back wall of the pod, sits her back against the wall and locks her knees in her arms.

Agnes:(to herself) "How am I gonna get out of this one? I just wanted to prove how brave I am by snatching some of this krang technology for Gru. Might as well make it up by just being an experiment."

As Agnes was just about to lay flat on her side until she felt something in her side pocket. When she pulled it out, it turned out to be Lucy's lipstick taser. Then when Agnes turned towards the front of the pod, she spotted a tiny control panel on the left side of the sealed hatch.

Pulling a determined expression on her face getting an idea, Agnes points the lipstick towards the panel and lunges the taser. The end of the taser hits the panel causing it to spark purplish pink and then the pods volt explodes open.

The pod is now spitting tons of dark purple smoke, but then Agnes climbs out of the smoke with the lipstick taser clutched in her left hand and a now _stern_ expression on her face.

Agnes: "I'm busting out of this place."

Agnes quickly sneaks out of the pod room and down the left corridor.

* * *

Agnes quietly sprints down the halls when she suddenly spots a bunch of krang bots chatting by a fork in the hall. **(along with an energy cannon).** Agnes hides behind a big crate against the left wall and starts to panic quietly.

Agnes:(to herself) "ok Agnes, keep your cool. I mean how hard can it be to take out a couple of brain bots? I'm sure everything is going to be just….

Agnes gets cut off from hearing a distant roar.

Agnes: What was that?!

As Agnes sneaks out from behind the crate, the krang bots suddenly spot her and point their blasters.

Krang bot: "Halt, in the name of krang!"

Agnes: "ARRGH!"

The krang bots start shooting their lasers. Agnes quickly picks up a nearby metal panel and raises it in front of her blocking the lasers. Most of the lasers end up hitting one of the krang bots knocking it out. Agnes tries to run through the bots covering herself with the panel, but one of the krang bots kicks her against the nearby wall.

The krang bots are about 8 feet away from Agnes readying their weapons. Agnes holds the panel in front of her shaking in fear, but just before the krang bots get a chance to shoot, a big gray rampaging mutant alligator bursts through the wall behind Agnes, jumps in front of her, and pulls one of his mighty roars.

Leatherhead: RAAAAWW!

Krang bot: aw krang.

Leatherhead bulldozes straight into the bot's. After that he picks up 2 of the bot's and smashes their heads together. Then he feels a laser hit his shoulder and charges towards where it came from.

Agnes watches in amazement as leatherhead wacks krang bots this way and that, wishing she was as tough as him. While no one was looking, the last krang bot takes control of the energy cannon and takes a blast at leatherhead. Leatherhead is slightly unconscious, but just before the cannon could take another blast, Agnes tosses the panel like a boomerang at the cannons control console causing the cannon to blow to smithereens.

After Agnes is done coughing away the smoke, Leatherhead starts regaining full consciousness and getting back up.

Agnes: "You ok big guy?"

Leatherhead: **(groans)** "Yes, thank you Little one. What would you be doing All the way out here?"

Agnes: "Well I wanted to show my family how brave I really am, but it didn't go so well. They said they were going to give me brain surgery for the information I have about something. I couldn't let that happen."

Leatherhead: "I see, All they wanted to do to me was Imprison me forever because they said I had annoyed them for the last time."

Agnes: annoyed them? But they should let you do that, they are some of the most hideous aliens I've ever seen."

Leatherhead: "I know how you feel miss…"

Agnes: "Agnes, my names Agnes."

Leatherhead: "well then Agnes, how about you help me find a way out of here?"

Agnes "Sure, I was doing the same thing anyway."

So Agnes climbed onto leatherhead's back and the 2 friends set off down the corridors of the base.

 **[So Agnes has made an alliance with leatherhead, and now they are both finding a way out of the krang base. Stay tuned to find out what happens next.]**


	2. A friendly game of hockey

Chapter 2: a friendly game of hockey.

 **[We last left off were Agnes made an alliance with leatherhead. Now they're working together to escape the krang base. What will become of these fine friends? Keep reading and find out.]**

 **I also forgot to mention that there will also be characters from Inside out, Oscars oasis, and Garfield in this story.**

Agnes and leatherhead Kept wandering the corridor until Agnes had to stop to ask leatherhead a question.

Agnes: "Oh! By the way, I didn't really catch _your_ name."

Leatherhead: "You may call me, leatherhead. I was named by a certain friend of mine."

Agnes: "Well then leatherhead, I know I can't survive in this place on my own, so how about you be my bodyguard?"

Leatherhead: "affirmative, but you might need a bit of gear anyway."

Agnes: "yeah, I guess so."

As Agnes and leatherhead continue on, they stop outside a krang supply room. Agnes jumps down from leatherheads back and peeks around the corner and spots about 12 Krang bots.

Agnes: "(whistles) that's a lot of bots."

Then Agnes spots a wall of gear on the left.

Agnes: "I say we fight for those weapons that they have over there."

Leatherhead clenched his fist and nodded in agreement. So they charged out from behind the corner and prepped for battle.

Agnes: "yoo hoo boys, looking for us?

Leatherhead pulls a mighty roar standing behind Agnes. Her hair blows from the air of his roar.

The krang bots ready their weapons, but suddenly Agnes, leatherhead, and the krang bots all hear 3 echoing wacks. Suddenly 3 hockey pucks come out of nowhere and bounce against the walls and bots knocking each one out 1 by 1. When there's just 2 bots still standing, from what It looks like to Agnes and leatherhead, a 12 year old hockey player with roller skates speeds out of the shadows and knocks out one bot to the right by wacking her hockey stick, then she presses a button on the handle of her stick and out comes a small kentata blade from the top end. The girl then stabs the blade right through the remaining bot and destroys it.

Agnes: "what the.."

Then the hockey player rolls up to Agnes and leatherhead, attaches her stick to a clip on her back and removes her helmet. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, she also wore a rainbow colored shirt, and a set of roller blades. Agnes stared with her jaw hanging and wide eyed, then finally spoke up.

Agnes: "missy, those are sum pretty good skills!"

Riley: "thank you, my names Riley by the way, Riley Andersen."

Agnes and Riley shake hands.

Agnes: "Agnes Gru,this is leatherhead."

Riley: "nice to meet you 2, I'm just trying to find my way out of this krang prison."

Leatherhead: "we might be doing the same thing."

Riley: "Really? Sweet, they said they would give me brain surgery before further notice."

Agnes:(extremely surprised) "Riley, the same thing was gonna happen to me!"

Riley: "Why don't I come with you guys."

Agnes "Sure."

Then Agnes looks towards the wall of gadgets on her left side getting another idea.

Agnes: "But I should probably get geared up first, I can't protect myself with just this."(holds up Lucy's lipstick taser)

Riley: "uh, what's that?"

Agnes: "Oh, just my mother's lipstick taser. I don't know how I ended up with it."

Agnes then walks over to the wall of gadgets and takes a good look at the entire thing. After she puts on a krang belt, She picks up a microchip, looks at it very closely, and places it into a plug on her belt.

Suddenly some white armor starts emerging around her body, some pink metal shoulder straps even emerged on her shoulders.

 **(She** **now** **has** **the** **armor** **she** **had** **at** **the** **ending** **of** **the** **short** " **Training** **wheels")**

Leatherhead and Riley Watch in amazement.

Leatherhead: "Excellent Agnes, you look splendid."

Agnes: "I know,(looks at a tiny computer screen that opens up on her arm that shows a list of her weapons) it says I've now got plasma cannons, a grappling hook, boosters on my feet,a pink laser sword, and a golden unicorn staff."

Riley: I don't see why you're so surprised."

Agnes: I've never had this stuff the last time I had this suit!"

Leatherhead: "we best be going, I hear someone coming."

Agnes: "Good idea."

So the 3 Friends set off out of the room before the krang found them. As the krang walked inside, they saw crushed krang bots everywhere. One even found a hockey puck laying on the floor, looking at it confusingly.

 **[So, Agnes and leatherhead met Riley and they decided to take her with them. Were will the story go next? Stay tuned and find out.]**


	3. Super dog

Chapter 3: super dog.

Leatherhead, Riley, and Agnes (with her new battle armor) made their way down the corridor of the Krang base. Agnes was still impressed by Riley's skills back in that last room, she decided to ask her something.

Agnes: "Hey Riley, thanks for saving us back there. How are you so good at hockey?"

Riley: "I actually play hockey every week!"

Agnes: "amazing, we could really use your skills for the rest of the trip."

Then the 3 friends ran past a huge window. Agnes stopped and went back a few steps to take a look through the window. Leatherhead and Riley did the same a couple seconds later.

On the other side of the window was a room where a bunch of Krang bots were testing something new they had invented.

Luckily the window was thin enough for them to hear what they were saying.

Krang bot #1: "Krang, activate the cannon that is known as the impulsivation cannon."

Then the other Krang bot pressed a big pink button which caused their new cannon to blast a blinding pink laser beam at a tree in the center of the room. Agnes, leatherhead, and Riley tried to cover their eyes from the blinding light. Once the light faded away, the tree now looked like it was made of blue-pink crystals.

Krang bot #3: "That was what is known as awesome."

The Krang bots raised their hands and wiggled their fingers towards the cannon to celebrate.

Suddenly, Megatron's face appeared on a big screen at the back of the room.

Megatron: "Krang, how are you doing on the impulsivation cannon?"

Krang bot #2: "The one called lord megatron will not be disappointed. The cannon that is known as the impulsivation cannon is ready for departure on the heroes headquarters."

Megatron: "Excellent, bring it to your so called portal room and get to work."

So the Krang bots lifted the cannon onto a flatbed, and left the room unintended.

Just when they knew the cost was clear, leatherhead pounded his fist against the window which made it shatter like glass. **(Oh wait, it is glass)**

Agnes, leatherhead, and Riley climbed through the broken window, stepped inside the room, and took a look at the crystal tree.

Riley:(putting her hand on the tree) "Woah, the tree seems to be made of pure crystals now."

Leatherhead: "the Krang have been projecting their inventions. I've studied that a couple days back."

Agnes: "Wait, How long have you been here exactly leatherhead?"

Leatherhead: "Almost a week."

Agnes: "Oh you poor thing, I feel terrible for you."

Leatherhead:(puts his hand around Agnes' shoulder) "seems that you know how I feel. I appreciate that very much."

Agnes just smiled proudly while blushing. Then the 2 heard Riley calling to them.

Riley: "Hey guys, I think I hear somebody coming!"

Just as she said that, the 3 friends spotted 4 Krang bots walking out of the tunnel on the right side of the room.

To make matters worse, it was too late for them to find a place to hide.

Krang bot#1: "it is the ones called Agnes Gru, leatherhead, and Riley Anderson. Krang, destroy for Krang!"

Riley: "Okay now we're in trouble."

But just before the Krang bots could fire their weapons, something behind the bots knocked one of their heads off.

From the darkness in the tunnel, a dog slightly dressed as a superhero pounced onto a Krang bot, ripped off his head, shook it from inside his mouth, and tossed it against another Krang bot causing it to fall on it's back. As the dog turned towards the last Krang bot and growled at it, the bot just dropped his blaster and raised his hands in the air while running back down the tunnel.

The dog jumped off the Krang bot and stood triumphantly among the 3 friends while smiling.

The dog was mostly white with brown spots. He had a Superman symbol shaped sticker with a bone on it on his chest. He was even wearing a bright red cape.

Agnes: "Well hey there, who might you be."

The dog spoke in his doggie language that is name was Roco.

Agnes: "Roco huh? Well nice to meet you, my names Agnes."(shakes hands with Roco)

Riley: "Uhh Agnes, you can understand his language?"

Agnes: "Yeah, it's because I can kinda understand what _my_ dog says.(Turns back to Roco) Roco, I'd like you to meet leatherhead and Riley."

After leatherhead and Riley introduced themselves, Roco explained that he saw someone that could help them escape the Krang base in another room down the tunnel.

Agnes: "Lead the way Roco!"

Roco:(nods, and runs dog-like down the tunnel)

So the 3 friends followed Roco down the tunnel to find this someone they thought could help them.

 **To be continued.**


	4. Slash and destroy

Chapter 4: Slash and destroy.

Agnes, leatherhead, Riley, and Rocco continued their way through the halls of the Krang base. During the journey, Riley was starting to feel concerned.

Riley: "hey Uhh, Agnes, you sure you know where you're going?"

Agnes: "Don't worry, leatherhead told me where the exit was a few minutes before we met you."

Rocco: "Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru!"

As Rocco ran up ahead of the others, he accidentally bumped into someone. He was worried it was gonna be another Krang bot, but it wasn't.

It turned out to be a 2 legged walking gray kitten, but a little smaller. He was a gray kitten with skinny black stripes along the back of his whole body. He was wearing a purple superhero costume with cyan boots, gloves, and headband. He even had a yellow lightning bolt on his chest.

Riley: "Aww, Hey there little guy."

Agnes: "Uhh, Hey there, who might you be?

Nermal: "Hi ya guys, the names nermal! I've been trying to break out of this base for a week now."

Agnes: "My name is Agnes, and these are my new friends. Rocco, Riley, and leatherhead."

After Each of them said hello, nermal looked towards Agnes with confusion.

Nermal: "Say…..(points at Agnes) aren't you the youngest daughter of villainous Gru?"

Agnes: "Uhh, Yeah. But he changed his villainous ways now."

Nermal: "I see, so what are you guys doing out here?"

Riley: "Each of us were prisoners of the people that own this place….."

Agnes: "...and I've been trying to lead them out of here."

Nermal: "Are you sure you're fit to lead a team like this?"

Agnes: "I felt like I was able to ever since I got this new battle armor.(admirers herself)"

Leatherhead:(puts his left arm around Agnes's shoulder) "We trust her, with our lives. Come friends, we must move on."

Nermal: "If you insist."

Then the team continued their way through the halls of the Krang base.

About 10 minutes later, they were still wondering the halls. And still, they hadn't found the exit.

Nermal: "Ugh, what's it gonna take with how big this place is!?"

Agnes: "Don't worry nermal, I think we're coming up to another room."

Soon they came up to the doorway of the room, and stayed back so they wouldn't get spotted. The room had a few stasis pods going along the walls, and there were 3 tall glass domes at the center. They waited until the coast was clear before walking out into the room.

Agnes: "There's so many stasis pods in here."

As Riley slowly walked around admiring the room, she suddenly found a console made of some very interesting tech.

Riley: "WOW, some of this might come in handy."

Leatherhead: "This actually is quite magnificent."

Suddenly, a few Krang droids along with a couple fire droids marched into the room and were surprised to find Agnes and the others. As leatherhead took one look at them, he slowly started filling with rage.

Leatherhead: "Krrr...Krrrrrrr…..Kraaaannnnng!"

Riley: "Gets that's our battle cry."

So the team spread out across the room trying to take out the Krang.

As Riley and nermal were face to face with 3 Krang bots, nermal sped circles around them at supersonic speed. All that he left behind while he was running was a purple glowing streak of mist. Riley was amazed at how fast he went, the Krang bots legs were all that were left when he stopped running.

Riley: "wow, who knew you could run that fast?"

Meanwhile, Agnes was using her unicorn staff against the Krang bots. She wrote a yellow glowing mist-like symbol of Gru's company in mid air, then she blasted it at one of the Krang bots. The Krang bot got blasted against the wall and blew up when it made contact.

Agnes: "WOW, this thing is amazing."

Nermal: "Agnes, help!"

Agnes turned and saw a few Krang bots repeatedly kicking nermal while he was laying on his stomach on the ground.

Agnes: "Hang on nermal, I gotcha!"

Agnes quickly activated her plasma cannon, and she repeatedly shot blue glowing laser blasts at the Krang bots one by one.

Nermal: "Phew, thanks sister."

Meanwhile, leatherhead was tightly grasping a Krang bot by the head. He was repeatedly whacking it against another Krang bot that was laying on its back on the ground. Suddenly, a fire droid came up behind leatherhead and wrapped its ape-like arms around him.

Leatherhead: "Let me go, beast!"

Then another fire droid came up in front of him and smashed his fist on his noggin sending him roughly plopping onto the ground. The 2 fire droids did their best to hold leatherhead down while he struggled against their grasp.

Riley: "Leatherhead!(turns towards Agnes) We gotta go help…

Suddenly, another fire droid came up behind Riley and tightly clenched it's hands around her.

Agnes: "Riley, No!"

Then while a few Krang bots pinned down Rocco and nermal, a few more pointed their blasters towards Agnes. Then another one pointed _his_ blaster at Riley while the fire droid still held onto her.

Krang bot #1: "Give up one called Agnes Gru, or your ones called friends shall perish."

Riley: "Agnes, don't do it!"

Agnes looked very nervous. But as she saw how many Krang bots were pointing their blasters at her, she looked down in defeat and dropped her staff.

A half hour later, the Krang had put Agnes and the others inside one of the glass domes in the center of the room. By that time, the room was empty and Agnes and the others were left there. Agnes was banging on the glass angrily to see if it would get anyone's attention.

Agnes: "Hey, let us out! I swear once I break this glass, I'll….."

She was cut off when leatherhead put his hand on her left shoulder.

Leatherhead: "It's useless my friend."

Knowing he was right, she sat down against the glass and locked her knees. She felt slightly raged with teary eyes.

Agnes: "It's my fault we got captured!(calms down) What if nermal was right? Maybe I'm not fit to lead this team."

Leatherhead knelt down in front of Agnes and tried to cheer her up.

Leatherhead: "I have seen you save all of us from the Krang. You never gave up, you never showed your fear, and you wouldn't rest until we were all out of this place. You are a good girl Agnes."

Agnes looked up at leatherhead Getting the good feeling from his pep talk.

Agnes: "Thanks leatherhead."

But since she still felt upset, she fell into Leatherhead's arms and quietly sobbed. Riley and leatherhead looked at each other feeling very sorry for her, suddenly, nermal sped up between them.

Nermal: "Uhh, I'm losing it guys! Walls too cramped, and I have to go to the bathroom!"

Then Riley slapped the back of his head.

Riley: "Calm down there buddy, we'll get out of here somehow."

Agnes looked up from leatherheads embrace, then she realized something.

Agnes: "Lucy's lipstick taser!"

While Agnes dug through her pocket, Riley, Rocco, and nermal were confused.

Nermal: "Lucy's What?"

Agnes: "Her lipstick taser, I found it in my pocket after I had first been taken here."

Leatherhead: "How shall we use it to get out of here?"

Agnes: "Last time I used it, I used it to zap a small control panel. Then the hatch to the stasis pod I was in burst open."

Agnes came up to a small control panel on the inside, then she used the lipstick taser to electrocute it. Then the glass dome they were in raised itself above them.

Rocco:(gives a thumbs up) "Ru-ruff."

Leatherhead: "Freedom!"

Then the 5 friends jumped down from the domes platform and started off to find the exit. But since Agnes was the last one to jump down, she stopped in her tracks and looked towards a stasis pod on her left before she could follow her friends. As the others stopped and turned around, they saw Agnes walking up to one of the stasis pods.

Riley: "Agnes, is something wrong?"

Agnes: "It looks like there's someone in here."

As they went over to where Agnes was standing, they realized that someone actually was inside the stasis pod.

Leatherhead: "You are right Agnes, we should get him out."

Agnes zapped the stasis pods control panel with the lipstick taser, and the pod slowly opened with a bit of steam spilling out. Suddenly, a large turtle man wobbled out and fell on all 4's in front of them.

As the turtle man stood up holding his forehead, he didn't look too bad. He had scaley dark blue-green skin, a rough and spiky shell, and a few tiny yellow spikes sticking out around his chest. He had dark brown arm straps around his wrist and a swirly silver letter S clipped to the front of his belt, and he looked pretty tough.

Slash: "Uuugh, what happened."

Agnes: "Umm, Sir. Are you okay?"

Slash: "Yeah,(looks around in confusion) how did I get out of that pod?"

Agnes: "I destroyed the pods control panel for you, so here you are."

Slash looked down at Agnes, then he pulled a warm smile.

Slash: "I owe ya one, the names slash."

Agnes: "My name is Agnes, and this is Riley, Rocco, nermal, and leatherhead."

Slash: "Leatherhead old friend, how's it been!"

Agnes jumped in complete confusion.

Agnes: "Wait, you 2 know each other?!"

Slash: "Yeah, we had some great times."

Agnes: "Well, we met up with each other and teamed up to break ourselves out of this base. Would you like to join us?"

There was a few seconds of silence, then slash pulled a stern grin.

Slash: "I'm with ya kid."

Then Agnes and slash pulled a hand shake, slash was now gonna help them escape from the Krang base.

Nermal: "sweet, now let's get outta here, shall we?"

Slash: "Hold on, I think they put my weapon on the wall over here."

Slash quickly walked over to a wall of weapons with the others following him. He searched the wall for a second, then he finally found his weapon. Once he turned around, he pulled out a simple mace, spun it in his hand for half a second, and clapped it in his grasp. Agnes, Riley, and nermal' jaws dropped in amazement.

Agnes: "Whoah, now that is one heavyweight weapon!"

Riley looked at her hockey stick now feeling a little jealous. But she cared more about getting out of the base than that.

Slash: "I'm ready."

So Agnes lead her 5 new friends down one of the halls.

Agnes: "I just don't know how we're actually gonna get out of here."

Slash: "I know just the place we can check."

 **To be continued.**


	5. The great escape

Chapter 5: The great escape.

The next room was the Krang's main factory. It was a large octagon-shaped room with a big console at the very center, and there was a bunch of triangular shaped portals scattered across the room. There were a few Krang bots scattered across the room also, and the one operating the main console was wearing a black metal buffalo helmet.

Agnes, Leatherhead, Slash, Riley, Roco, and Nermal peeked out from a hallway up in the room's wall, and they all got a good look at the room.

Riley: "Wow, the Krang really do know how to take care of things around this place."

Nermal: "Yeah, Krang mean business."

Riley then slapped Nermal at the back of the head, just to make sure he didn't get switched onto the Krang's side.

Agnes: "I just hate how their has to be so many of them around here."

Leatherhead:(points to the room's wall) "Look."

The group looked towards where Leatherhead was pointing, and they saw a section of the big wall open up like a ginormous garage door and Out of the door came a dozen Krang bots armed for combat.

Leatherhead: "Those hallways lead to the main factory, where the Krang are manufactured."

Slash: "We can't let anymore Krang droids exit those halls."

Riley: "Yeah, and one of those portals must lead outside this pathetic base."

Agnes was thinking really hard on how they would make their next move, but she was really nervous about them getting captured again.

Then she remembered what Leatherhead told her earlier.

 _Leatherhead: "I have seen you save us all from the Krang. You never gave up, you never showed your fear, and you wouldn't rest until we were all out of this place….You are a good girl Agnes."_

Agnes knew that Leatherhead was right. If she never showed her fear when she met all her new friends, maybe she could feel the same way with their next task. Then Agnes grew an extremely determined look, then she got up and faced the others.

Agnes: "Guys…. We're busting out of this place, once and for all."

Slash: "Now you're talking kid."

Nermal: "So what's the plan?"

Agnes grew more determined, then she got down to business.

Agnes: "Slash, Roco, and Nermal, you guys close the factory gates. Riley and I will shut down the portals, Leatherhead…"

Leatherhead: "Crush Krang."

Agnes: "A lot….now let's roll!"

So once the whole group felt determined enough, they jumped down into the room one by one.(first Agnes, then Riley, then Nermal, then Roco, then Slash, and finally Leatherhead)

Agnes, Slash, and Nermal landed on the right side, and Riley and Roco landed on the left. Leatherhead landed directly in the front-middle, then he pulled off one of his mightiest roars yet.

Leatherhead: "RAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Krang bot #1: "Aww Krang."

Agnes: "Charge!"

So the group split up into their action stations, and they knocked out any of the few Krang bots in their way.

Over with Slash's group, Slash knocked away a couple Krang bots with his mace. Roco ripped off the head of a Krang bot with his mouth, then he tossed it away. Then Nermal ran a top speed around a Krang bot leaving a trail of glowing purple era behind him.

Soon they made it to the opened factory gate, and Roco tried pressing his paw on the on/off scanner. Roco pressed the scanners a couple times, but the hallway doors didn't close.

Roco: "Ruff, ruff."

Nermal: "What do ya mean it's not working for you!? Let me try it!"

Nermal rapidly pressed the scanners on/off screen a few times, but it still wouldn't work.

Nermal: "Aww come on, this thing hates us!"

Slash: "Oh my gosh, just let me do it!"

The second Roco and Nermal moved out of the way, Slash pounded his mace against the scanner. As the scanner was now completely trashed, all the factory gates closed up at once.

Nermal:(shrugs) "I guess that works."

Over with Agnes and Riley, they were just running up to the main console. Agnes pulled out her pink laser sword, then she completely sliced the Krang bot with the buffalo helmet in half.

Agnes: "Okay, I'm shutting down the portals now. But we have to leave one of them opened so we'll be able to escape."

So while Agnes and Riley were working with the controls, a Krang bot was trying to run away from Leatherhead. But Leatherhead managed to smash the Krang bot with a knife-hand attack.

Then Leatherhead saw a few more Krang bots trying to close in on Agnes a Riley by the console. So Leatherhead rolled himself like a rolling pin, and he knocked out the Krang bots one by one.

Agnes and Riley saw this, and they were kinda amazed.

Riley: "Woo-hoo, all right Leatherhead!"

Agnes:(chuckles) "I really like that guy."

Then Agnes went back to trying to close all (but 1) of the portals, but none of the passwords she typed in were working.

Agnes: "Aww come on!"

Riley: "Here let me try!"

Riley rapidly fiddled her fingers across the Krang-like keyboard, then she swatted at it once she was finished.

Riley: "Bam, we have lift off!"

Then all the portals except one closed up, Agnes looked up at Riley with amazement in her eyes while Riley looked down at Agnes with her hand on her hip and with a confident grin on her face.

Agnes: "Wow…..I like you."

Suddenly, they all heard a few banging sounds coming from the one of the factory gates.

They all turned towards the closed gate on the far left, and then the gate exploded opened.

What came out of the hallway was a tall platform-like machine with 4 metal spider legs, and it had small laser cannons on the edges of it's top platform. There were even a couple Krang bots standing on the platform, and they started blasting at their former prisoners.

Slash: "Okay, this looks tricky."

The walking platform started blasting it's side cannons at the group, but they were all able to run around and dodge each blasts. But Riley was able to block some of them with her hockey stick.

Agnes looked up at the walking platform for a few seconds, then she got an idea. She pulled out her armors grappling hook, then she looked towards Leatherhead who just happened to be running up.

Agnes: "Leatherhead, I need a boost!"

Then Leatherhead brought out his hand, and Agnes hopped on top of it. Then Leatherhead threw her like a football over the walking platform.

As Agnes was above the platform, she clinked the end of her grappling hook onto the edge of its platform. Then as she landed on the other side, she wrapped the grappling hooks rope around the platforms leg.

Then Slash ran up, and he whacked his mace against it's leg causing it to snap off. The walking platform toppled over, and it got completely trashed once it hit the ground.

Riley: "Well, that takes care of that."

Then Nermal zipped on top of the wreckage and stomped on it a few times.

Nermal: "Yeah, take that you junk heep!"

Then Agnes looked towards the triangular shaped portal that was still opened.

Agnes: "Alright guys, let's get outta here."

As Leatherhead came up alongside Agnes, he hoisted Agnes up onto his back while smiling. Then while they started running out through the portal (with Riley in the back), Riley quickly thought of something clever.

She ran back over to the console, then what she tossed in the center of it was a hockey puck with a tiny dynamite stick duck-taped to the front of it. After she left it there, she ran back through the portal to catch up with the others. After the fuse on the dynamite faded away, it blew up taking the entire Krang base with them.

By the time Agnes and the others were far outside the base, the base blew up into smithereens and nothing or no Krang had survived the explosion.

* * *

Agnes and the others stopped running as they came in the middle of a clearing in the jungle.

Nermal:(panting) "I can't believe it….we made it!"

Slash: "Wow, I didn't think we'd pull that off."

Riley: "Yeah, I guess it's easier for us when we work together."

Leatherhead: "And I believe that we owe it all to Agnes."

The others all looked towards Agnes, but Agnes seemed a little bit confused.

Agnes: "Me?"

Riley: "Yeah. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have gotten outta there."

Slash: "Or we wouldn't have even found each other."

Agnes thought about what they said, and they actually had a point. She was brave while getting past every Krang bot that got in their way, she was brave while tying up that big Krang walker, and she was brave while fighting alongside her new friends.

Agnes: "I guess you guys are right."

Riley: "Yeah, we actually make a great team."

Nermal: "How about we become one?!"

Everyone looked towards Nermal, and they couldn't help agreeing that it sounded like a really great idea.

Riley: "Okay. Hey Agnes, why don't you be our leader?"

Agnes thought about this for a moment, but she was still a tiny bit unsure.

Agnes: "You sure I'm up for this?"

Slash: "Go for it, kid."

Agnes looked at all her new friends, and they all had looks of encouragement. So with that, she readjusted her overalls and made a few minor statements.

Agnes:(to Leatherhead) "Leatherhead, since I've seen how much damaged you've done on the Krang, you can be the muscle of our team."

Leatherhead: "Affirmative."

Agnes:(to Riley) "Riley, I'm thinking you should be the brains of the team since you did so well on that console."

Riley felt rather flattered as she shyly chuckled while softly brushing the bangs out of the side of her face.

Riley:(nervous chuckle) "thanks, I can go with that."

Agnes:(to Roco and Nermal) "Roco and Nermal, you can be our 2 spies if you're okay with it."

While Roco soluted in agreement, Nermal just shrugged while smiling.

Nermal: "Okay, I guess it's better than nothing."

Slash: "So what's _my_ roll of the team?"

Agnes looked downwards a little bit and started thinking while scratching the side of her head. Then as she got an idea, she snapped her fingers right before looking back up at Slash.

Agnes: "Slash, I got it! In case I'm not doing so well as being leader, you can be my second in command."

Slash: "Gotcha."

Agnes: "Alright, now All we need is a good enough name for our team."

Everyone stared thinking, and Leatherhead, Riley, and Nermal each had an idea.

Leatherhead: "The titanium trashers?"

All(minus Roco): "Nah!"

Riley: "The successful 6?"

Slash: "Nah, sounds too sunshine-like."

Riley: "...Would anyone really think of it that way?"

Nermal: "How about Team Future!?"

Agnes: "Uhh, That name has already been taken Nermal."

Nermal: "Aww shoot, not again!"

Everyone kept thinking, but nothing else was heard besides the sound of a cricket chirping…...until Slash started looking up with a sly grin on his face.

Slash: "I've got a good one…..The Mighty Mutanimals!"

Everyone was silent for a few seconds, almost a minute even. Then Agnes and Riley looked at each other with pleasant smiles.

Riley: "I kinda like that name."

Agnes: "I guess that name works."

Everyone nodded towards each other back and forth, and they agreed to stick with the name. From now on, they would call theirselves…...The Mighty Mutanimals.

Then Agnes grew a worried look.

Agnes: "But Gru is probably worried sick about me….I might not be able to be your leader for now."

Everyone else knew that Agnes had a point, but then Slash and Riley both walked up by Agnes's side.

Slash: "It's okay kiddo, we'll get you to your father. (Puts his hand on Agnes's shoulder) And While you're gone, I'll take your place as the leader."

Agnes looked up at Slash with a warm smile.

Slash: "Now then…..lead the way."

Then after Agnes and Slash pulled a soft fist bump, Agnes stepped forward, pulled out her unicorn staff, and spoke confidently to the others.

Agnes: "Alright everyone….let's go home."

So then the 6 friends that were now called "The Mighty Mutanimals" started running down the forest clearing, Slash and Roco were running along Agnes's left side, and Leatherhead and Riley running along her left side. But Nermal was speedily running up in front, but he ran at a pace where they could still keep up.

Then as they ran up a ramp-like hillside, they each did a game face pose as they leaped up from it. **(like at the very end of the movie "Big hero 6)**

 **The end.**


End file.
